


Impulsive Flash

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Seungwoo, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mature tag just in case, Seungwoo is hot, Seungwoo is tempting, Top Seungyoun, ryeonseung, this is supposed to be fluff but idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Youn accidentally kissed Woo's lips while dancing their duo part in Flash, making the atmosphere between them turns awkward. Can they return things back to how it was? Or is it the start of something new?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Impulsive Flash

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1195347145068568587

"Good work, both of you! That was so cool!" shouts Youn and Woo as they walk into the practice room and clap.

That day Gyul and Jun did a dance practice video that they're going to upload as a surprise for fans. Youn and Woo came to see and secretly watched them from the glass window.

"Whoa, you were watching? You could have joined us earlier," says Gyul while pouting a bit.

"Haha, sorry sorry. We were too busy hyping over you guys. Oh right, Woo-hyung. Why don't we do practice video together, too?"

"Eh~ What song? MOVE, as well?"

"Nah, let's do Flash since we have duo part in it."

Woo agrees and invites Gyul and Jun to join them as well. Both of the younger members feel tired and hungry so they pass on the offer, leaving just Youn and Woo in the practice room.

Seungyoun prepares his phone to record the video and play the song at the same time. Then he steps back to start dancing Flash with Woo.

Youn has this habit of changing gestures while he dances every time. Of all times, today he forgot that he's supposed to face the camera while doing their duo part.

"!!"

Youn accidentally touched Woo's lips, with his own lips. Both of their eyes widen. They can't grasp what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry, Hyung! I got too close!"

"...Ahaha, it's okay, it's okay. Hmm, I guess we should restart then?"

"Uh… I feel bad. This dance is exhausting so we better not. Let's just stop here for today. We can do it some other time."

"You're right. Shouldn't force ourselves."

Woo goes to catch up to Gyul and Jun, saying he's getting hungry too, even though it might be just an excuse to escape from the awkwardness.

Youn stays in the practice room full of regret.

_ WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. _

Youn sits in the corner of the room and covers his face with both of his hands. He doesn't know why he gets so worked up over the kiss. It was just an accident. He realised the phone camera is still recording. He gets up and stops the camera.

Something must have gotten into him to decide not to delete the video. "...I can use it as a reminder not to repeat the same mistake, yeah," blabbers Youn to himself. He puts the phone in his pocket and goes home.

\---

Things still get awkward between them when they meet again at the dorm. Woo still talks with Youn about trivial stuff but he won't meet Youn's eyes.

Woo takes quite a long shower that night. Youn noticed how Woo looks like he's in a daze when he gets out of the bathroom.

Both of them return to their own room to sleep.

"Aaargh!! What should I do, Gyul?!" Youn gets frustrated while burying himself inside the blanket.

"What are you on about?! I'm trying to sleep here, man!" protests Gyul from the other bed in the room.

Youn takes his phone out. He scrolls through the recent files and stops at that video's thumbnail. He doesn't want Gyul to nag at him again for being noisy, but he's too lazy to take his earphones out. So he just mute his phone before finally takes the courage to play the video.

He fully covers himself inside his blanket and starts watching. He's focused on the dance movements and positioning at first, until it reaches the duo part. It's clear that they've accidentally kissed that time.

Youn can feel the blood rushing to his head, raising the temperature on his face. Rather than feeling regret, he feels embarrassment more now.

"It's not like this is my first time kissing someone… I even kissed friends jokingly before, but… Why do I think about this so much?" Youn whispers to himself and dozes off to sleep.

In the other room, Woo has a hard time falling asleep. He stares at the ceiling and thinks about the whole thing that happened that day. He raises one of his hands and touches his own lips.

"It felt soft…" says Woo subconsciously. His face reddens when he realises what he just said. He feels more embarrassed at the fact that a single peck on the lips makes him shy like a maiden.

\---

Woo still hasn't woken up yet at 10 AM the next morning. He rarely sleep in even when they don't have any schedules for the day.

The other kids don't want to disturb Woo. They think he might have felt exhausted but also worry he might get ill or such.

Youn takes the initiative to check on him since he's the second eldest among them, and Youn is pretty much the member Woo can always depend on.

The door to Woo's room is not locked. Youn enters the room and closes the door. He walks quietly to Woo's bed and sits on its edge.

Woo looks unwell. He seems to have caught a cold because he forgot to cover himself properly with blanket. Not even drying his hair off after showering last night.

Youn pulls the blanket to cover Woo, and then he touches Woo's forehead and neck to check his temperature. "Hyung, can you wake up to at least eat and take medicine?"

Woo wakes up at Youn's voice. He looks at Youn in a daze until he realises Youn's hand is on his face and he reflexively slaps it away.

"Nh?!" shouts Woo in shock.

"Hyung?? What's wrong? I only checked if you have a fever."

"...I'm sorry. I'm… fine."

"No, you're obviously not fine. Also… can you please stop doing that?

"Doing what…?"

"Avoiding me."

Woo clams up. He looks away.

"You've been ignoring me, well, not looking at me properly since yesterday's accident. I'll apologize as many times as you want. I'll do anything. Having you avoiding me like this... It's painful, Hyung…"

Youn lets out everything he wants to say, maybe too much. He looks down because he doesn't want to see Woo's reaction.

"Why is it painful, Youn?"

"How would I know…" frets Youn while still keeping his gaze downwards.

It might be the fever, might be the sudden impulse, Woo raises up and brings his face closer to Youn.

Woo lifts Youn's chin up and kisses him gently on the lips, leaving Youn speechless.

"...Does that ease the pain?"

"Hyung, why-"

Woo stops Youn's words with his lips and whispers, "Does it matter?"

Youn feels dizzy. He's not the one having a fever but his head feels hot. Woo's fragile state in front of him is not helping, he looks so defenseless.

Youn moves his body forward and kisses Woo. The kiss isn't deep but it's intense and lasts for quite a while. Youn pushes Woo's body on the bed.

"Hyung, if not because you're sick right now, I don't know what I might do to you…"

Woo finally laughs. Youn kisses Woo's forehead softly.

"Woo-hyung…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Woo's already slightly flushed face now becomes even redder.

"Actually, when I said it before on the radio show, I might have let my real feelings out… Ah, I'm sorry! It isn't the right time for this! I should cook you some porrid-" says Youn as he's about to stand up, but stopped by Woo pulling his shirt.

"Youn, I don't know how to name my feelings for you, but… All I know is you're very dear to me, and I want you beside me always."

"Ahaha! Of course you want me, I'm the cutest! Now, I'm gonna get you better first so we can continue where we left off. Hehe~" teases Youn before he finally stands up.

"Youn…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

It's the brightest smile Woo lets Youn see.


End file.
